Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device; particularly, it relates to a wearable device with combined sensing capabilities, in which an infrared temperature sensor is integrated.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0265706 discloses a wearable device for measuring an ambient environmental temperature or a surface temperature of an object. There are other prior arts disclosing a wearable devices for sensing blood pressure or heart rate. For reference, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,140,143 and 5,430,692 are pertinent prior arts.
These prior arts, nevertheless, are only capable of performing one single sensing function, not multiple sensing functions. For example, there is no prior art integrating a heart rate sensing function, a temperature sensing function, a blood pressure meter and the relevant sensing circuits. None of these prior arts can sense, for example, both heart rate and temperature.
In view of the above, to overcome the drawbacks in the prior arts, the present invention proposes a wearable device with combined sensing capabilities, in which an infrared temperature sensor is integrated.